ultimate_megomniverse_10_wars_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ectonurites
The Ectonurites are a ghost-like species from Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Some Ectonurites live on Anur Transyl. Their Ecto-Lord is Zs'Skayr. Appearance With their protective layer of skin, Ectonurites look like a classical ghost with a track for the eye to travel upon. Ectonurites can grow this protective layer of skin to protect them from sunlight. Without their protective layer of skin, Ectonurites look like misshapen horrors. They possess an exposed skull with sparse teeth for a head, only one eye, dark blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, black claws, a big gaping hole in their chest with black and white striped tentacles hanging out, and speak with an eerie, creepy voice. Ectonurites can rotate their heads so they can be upside-down or the right way up. When an Ectonurite is at its full power, spikes erupt from its shoulders and its hands, and their teeth and claws grow in size. Ectonurites on Anur Transyl usually conceal their faces. Their second skins resemble sheets, with patches and stitches commonplace. They also have stitches on their bodies. Gallery Powers and Abilities Ectonurites have density altering protoplasm, allowing them to phase through matter and make themselves invisible. Ectonurites can inhabit the bodies of other lifeforms and possess them. Additionally, this grants them access to the possessed person's powers as well. Without their protective skin, Ectonurites possess powerful telekinetic abilities. In true, absolute darkness, Ectonurites can use their abilities to their full potential. An Ectonurite's mind is embedded in the very fabric of their being, a miraculous genetic memory that allows them to remember absolutely everything from the day they were born; even a single strand of its DNA can replicate it in its entirety. Ectonurites do not have any mana/life-energy in the conventional sense, making them immune to life energy absorption. Zs'Skayr has been shown to be able to transform Chimera Sui Generis into Ectonurite minions, which may also serve as their means of reproduction. Zs'Skayr once stated that he could absorb the powers of other living things, having already absorbed Ben, and planned to absorb Vilgax's powers as well. Ectonurites can also recreate the skin they shed, as seen with Zs'Skayr. Like all residents of the Anur System, Ectonurites are immune to Corrodium. Regardless whether in true form or not, when Ectonurites forms their finger tips into claws and stabs them into one's skin, that said person would suffer hallucinations of his/her own deepest phobia/fears which becomes frighteningly real to even them. Weaknesses Light, especially sunlight, renders Ectonurites powerless and causes severe physical damage, destroying their bodies. Even a small amount of light is enough to weaken their abilities. Ectonurites with their first skin don't have this weakness. A certain chemical can solidify an Ectonurite's protoplasm, thus negating their intangibility and invisibility. Ectonurites can be harmed by other light based attacks, such as lasers, fire, and radiation. Notable Ectonurites *Ghostfreak (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite) *Zs'Skayr *Chimera Sui Generis turned into Ectonurites (formerly) *Ectonurite Twins *Ectonourites on Anur Transyl Notable Ectonurite Hybrids *Kevin 11 (1/11 Ectonurite) *Ultimate Kevin (part Ectonurite) Etymology The name Ectonurite comes from ectoplasm. References Notes & Trivia *According to Derrick J Wyatt, there are Ectonurites living in the lower levels of Undertown, and Ben's team was supposed to travel through an Ectonurite area in Gone Fishin'. *In Megaomniverse 10: Vilgax Attacks, Zs'Skayr implies that Ectonurites are actually undead. **According to Derrick J Wyatt, Ectonurites are not living dead in the Earth sense, their "lives" are just very different from most sentient life forms. **In Mystery, Incorporeal, Ectonurites are revealed to not have Mana in them, unlike other living things. Category:Ectonurites Category:Species Category:Sapient Species